The quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with computer-based systems is becoming increasingly important. To create more intuitive and enhanced user experiences, such systems may use visual, audio, and/or haptic feedback to reproduce aspects of interactions in the physical world. Haptic feedback is often generated by rotating an offset (asymmetric) mass around a shaft. There is a need for additional types of haptic feedback and techniques for providing haptic feedback.